No-Face
No-Face, formerly known as Frank "The Tank" McCutcheon is a contestant and driver of Crazy 8 in Twisted Metal Black. He wears a black suit with a dirty white shirt and black shoes. He's bald with his mouth and eyes sewn shut. Twisted Metal: Black No-Face was a boxer at the local gym. His father was a championship boxer. Bout after bout, his dad knocked out fighter after fighter, most often in the first round. No-Face knew he had a champion's blood in him. But unlike his father, No-Face has never been a contender for the National Title. Each week he fought purely for the love of the sport. Every fight would go the distance and the fans loved the show that No-Face put on. Tonight's bout was going to be an easy one. The bookmakers had listed him as a favorite against the newcomer. No-Face's confidence was strong. But all that changed once he stepped into the ring... 'Vehicle: 'Crazy 8 'Age: '''30 '''Disorder: '''Chronic Pain, Rage Disorder with Psychotic features, brain trauma. '''Treatment: '''Horse tranquilizers, isolation. '''Wish: '''Find that Son of a bitch, who destroys his life and disfiguring his face. '''Voice actor: ' J.S. Gilbert Story AVYtBZf45Ec I-YlUS8Am0Y Endings No-Face goes to Calypso, who grants him his prize. No-Face is brought off-screen to a room with the doctor who mutilated him tied to a punching bag. No-Face is also given a boxing glove with multiple sharp objects tied to it, fitting him perfectly as if "they were meant to be together". No-Face then kills the doctor with his new glove and later recollects that it was "the first time he ever knocked someone out with one punch". qXBX7uOh4Q4 Trivia *In the manual, it is explained that No-Face has some sort of extra-sensory perception, which allows him to notice the world around him. *Interestingly, during his narration in the final cut scene, No-Face mentions being able to see the fear in the eyes of the doctor before he killed him. However, No-Face has no eyes with which to see as well as having his eyelids sewn together. This was likely a simple oversight on the part of the script writers. Or what he means to say is that hearing a man's fear is better than seeing it. *Somehow he is able to narrate his story even though his tongue's been cut out and his lips sewn shut.This is probably for story purposes, or it may imply that after winning the contest, he was able to get surgery to 'fix' his face, and it was all just a retelling. Or his narrarations were his thoughts. *The Opera song the Doctor is playing during the operation is Vesti La Giubba by Enrico Caruso *No-Face is seen on the game disk *The cover of the TM : B instruction manual reads "Journal" on the inside it states that the journal belongs to No-Face and throughout the manual are passages by No-Face providing backstory. *A producer of 3D and Flash animation created a series of six original Flash "Websiodes" to promote the release of Twisted Metal:Black one was made for No-Face. *In Twisted Metal (2012) No-Face's boxing glove is seen in a trophy case in Calypso's office close to the begining of Mr. Grimm's middle cutscene. *No-Face's eyes and mouth sewn shut could be a refference to Saw IV where Trevor's eyes are sewn shut and Art Blank's mouth is sewn shut. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters